The Fighting Games
by Invader Lian
Summary: Sence that day, when The Almighty Tallests created The Fighting Games. A fight to the death for their entertainment. But when Lian takes her SIR unit, MAK's place in these games, she will face problems of all sorts and battle the odds of surviving. New enimes, and new allies. Let there be blood in The Fighting Games.
1. Chapter 1: Today is the day we die

I rolled over in slumber. My back was aching. I opened my eyes to see my sleeping SIR unit, MAK. I could barely make out her shape. I sat up and remembered what today was. Reaping day for The Fighting Games. I fight to the death on live television. Shown live to all of Irk. The Almighty Tallest thought of it while watching The Hunger Games movie. Which I brought back from my fail of invading the planet called Earth.

It was only three years ago when that happened. I'm beginning to think that the idea that our leaders had was all of my fault and that the other Irkens in the Districts that The Tallest made, are wanting me to die instead of their kids.

I looked back to MAK her glowing purple eyes staring at me. "Good morning…" I said giving a light smile. She flashed one back at me. "Do you think we are going to make it through the assigning?" She quietly asked me.

"We will; I promise." I assured. But something felt wrong about this promise. Like it was going to be broken.


	2. Chapter 2: Another broken promise

MAK and I sat at the end of the bed. I looked at her and followed her gaze.

It's our last year of having our name in the computer's system. On our first year our names where entered three times. Second year, six times. 3rd year 9 times. Now this is our last year in the system so we are entered 12 times.

"Lain?" MAK asked. "Do you think we are really going to be safe?" "Of course" I said raping my arms around her metallic body forming a hug. "Are you ready to go?" I asked breaking the hug. She nodded looking down.

The guards loaded every Irken into a roped area around a large stone building. The crowd quieted down as an Irken with bright purple eyes, think eyelashes, and a huge smile that we all knew was fake. "Welcome, welcome everyone to the 4th annual Fight Games! Now we will select an Irken or SIR unit to compete in these games! Now the competer will be…" The name flashed on the board upon the top of the Stage. It wasn't me. It was my SIR unit, MAK.


	3. Chapter 3: My name is Lain

It took me a little while to redeem myself. It felt like the gravity from earth come over and dropped me, knocking every wisp of air from my breathing organ.

I stumbled into the open to see my SIR looking down her bright curious purple eyes turn to the ground of pack Irken soil and turn from happiness to sadness.

"MAK!" I screamed.

Her eyes met my gaze. She ran over to me clinging her arms around my neck. I could see guards from everywhere coming to us.

"I VOULENTEER!" I screamed. MAK's eyes filled with tears.

"You have to go back in line you can see me aft-"I couldn't finish my sentence before MAK interrupted me. "No!" She managed to cry out.

All the cameras were on me and my SIR. I couldn't cry then I would be a weak target for anyone that can weld a weapon. I decided to be stern about this. "MAK go now!" I raised my tone. "NO!" She was screaming at me now. I couldn't believe it! She never did that to me! She was very loyal and never denied anything I asked or told her to do. "MAK I AM YOUR MASTER AND I COMAND YOU TO GET INTO THAT LINE NOW!" I yelled. My voice cracked and I let out a small squeak when I was done screaming.

"Just please go." I said looking into her glowing eyes. She nodded and walked away.

"Wonderful!" The woman said. "That's the kind of act that The Almighty Tallests want to see!" She smiled. I walked up onto the stage. "Now what is your name?" "Lain..." I managed to say one thing before I would cry; I didn't want to be a target for the richer districts.

"I think that might have been your SIR unit that you took the place of. Is it?" She asked. I nodded.

I looked behind me to see another Irken. Except he was male. I remember him. He was the contender last year. The Tallest said that if you win you have a choice to fight again. He said yes. I believe his name was Zim.

"Well here is our contender from District 12! Let's give her a round of applause please?" She asked but the audience was silent the only twitched their antenna. I sigh of victory for The Irken Empire. They thought I would have victory. I don't think I will win.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

The next thing I knew I was being shoved into a room by two Peacekeeping Irkens that The Tallests had assigned to come here as police. I sat in the room alone, looking out the window, hearing the yelling and screaming of PeaceIrkens telling everyone to get back to work. I thought I would hear that after the contendant was chosen.

MAK wouldn't have to go back to work until the games were over. I couldn't bear thinking of her alone in her room after The Fighting Games without me. She would have no purpose to live on Irk anymore.

She'd want to be with me.

I was thinking about all of the great times that MAK and I had together, until that very day 3 years ago that the tallest came up with these games. I heard the door creak open. I looked over and saw something I thought I would never have to see before. MAK, tear streaks stained her silver cheeks, her smile, gone, like peace on Irk.

She ran over to me and started to bawl into my gray uniform. Soaking it in wet tears of my SIR unit's pain that she is feeling.

"Why did you do that, Lain?" She sobbed. "I could have been fine on my own."

"I know," I said. I didn't think she would like all the pain in trying to survive. "I…just…didn't want you gone."

"And I don't want you gone." She sniffles.

I try not to cry seeing us in so much heart stabbing pain. I never ever thought that this could happen. I should have never said that I promise we will be ok this year.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm so very sorry." I locked her in my warmth for what seemed like forever. I wanted to stay her for as long as I can. I feel safe in MAK's grasp. I always have been. "Ok," Someone said from behind the door. "We have another visitor for you."

MAK held on to me for dear life. "NO!" She screamed. "I WANT TO STAY HERE!" A PeaceIrken came in and started to tug her from my body. She finally gave up and asked to just say one more thing to me. The PeaceIrken said yes.

"I love you, Lain. Just try to win for me…Ok?" She asked her voice scratching. "I will, I'll be coming back to you after this nightmare is over." I whisper. She leaves the room and leaves me alone for a few more seconds.

Just after I'm done being alone, a PeaceIrken pushes another person in. His ruby colored eyes shimmered in the dim light of the chamber.

It was Zim. The Irken that was sitting in the chair when I volunteered for MAK.

"Hi Lain…" He said calmer than I expected. "I will be the other contendant for The Fighting Games."

"Yes. I heard that you will be mentoring me as well." I say.

"I can't believe you volunteered for your SIR!" He said. "I think I would do the same for GIR. He's my SIR unit. MAK is your SIR, am I correct?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. I had a knot in my thought. I still didn't want to cry just in case there are cameras anywhere.

"Well," Zim continued. "We don't want to be late for the train."


	5. Chapter 5: The Train to The Capitol

The train. I thought I would never have to go on this thing. Almost like the ones on earth. I didn't like this feeling that I had in sqedlyspoch. But when Zim and I got further into the train, we came across a dining cart. It was filled with exotic foods, drinks and all different varieties of sweats and treats!

Oh, MAK would have stuffed her face by now. She loves treats and sweat things. We barely get them in my part of District 12. She would have liked this part of The Fighting Games.

"So, Zim. How long is it until we get to the capitol of Irk?" I asked. "Just a few hours. Just enough time stuff my face with snacks!" He answered as he made his way to a display with Irken candy that I have never seen before. He began plopping about 3 in his mouth and moving on to the next display.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, Lain!"He yells. "They are so delicious!" I decided to eat only a few. I made my way over to a silver untouched plate of a sweat. It looked yummy. It was a creamy brown color with little drops of pink candy. As I bit into it, a chewy, sweat caramel drifted onto my tongue.

After a few treats I couldn't eat any more. Zim almost ate everything on the train. Then we came to a stop. We were here. A tall building with dozens of Irkens in flashy clothes chatting away while shopping at nearby stores.

"Do you think most of them are rich?" I asked Zim.

"Yup they sure are. And on the night of the games they will be the ones betting us and gifting us." Zim answers.

Gifting is one of the most important parts of The Fighting Games. The people of the Capitol will spend money to have something like, food, water, matches and even weapons, down to us in the arena. They can also bet on who will win.

A few of the flashy Irkens looked at us and one almost started to talk to us. Soon we were led into the building and into an elevator. "Just press the number of your district to get to the penthouse." Said the person.

Zim's finger reached out and pressed the 12 button on the metal pallet. It gave a glow of light making the 12 more viewable.

As we rode up to the top of the building I noticed that I've never had this feeling before. Like I was flying to the top of the world. Of course since I have never been in an elevator for a long time.

In a few minutes we got to the top of the building. There we saw the woman from the assigning sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

I looked around. "Wow…" I whispered. This place is so elegant and beautiful. The curtains are made of silk and the rugs are so flawless, not a single speck of dirt in sight. I don't even think I could make it through a day without tracking some dirt into the penthouse or breaking something.

"Hello you two!" said the woman that was sitting down watching Zim and I look around the single room. "Do you like the dining and living room?" Zim nodded and so did I. "My name is Miz and I will be you tutor. Teaching you manners and things think that."

Zim rolled his eyes. I could tell because I remember seeing him in my district last year before he was picked for The Fighting Games.

There I was starving and in pain. I'd try to sell some things that MAK didn't want any more, to get moneys to buy food. I didn't sell anything. Then I decided to let the hunger take over me and MAK. I sat in front of the bakery that Zim had worked for. Then I saw him getting pushed out by a woman. Maybe his mother worked there, too? I didn't know. She was yelling at Zim for burning some bread. He was left out side in the rain. He looked at me for a moment and then at the bread in his hands. I think he knew I was starving and a very picky SIR unit to feed. He tossed me two of the burnt loaves and went inside.

When I got home I decided to keep MAK's old things that were a bit soggy just in case I had to sell them again. I cut off the burnt parts of the bread and that didn't leave too much, but it was still good.

"So," Zim asked. "When do we eat?

A few hours later huge platters of food came out of the kitchen. Covering the table with delectable foods. "This, you know, is the Capitol's best meals made by the finest chefs in all of Irk." Miz cheered. "And this is only the first coerce of the meal!"

After that meal I wish I could stay here forever. MAK and I would never have to worry about going hungry again. Unlike District 12.

"This is a perfect time to practice our table manners." Says Miz. "Now first lesson, we will start with the easy please and thank you."

As she talks I'm thinking about what our fate will be when we enter the arena. I think that I'm going to be the first one dead. But what do I know I'm going to let myself wonder while Miz yaps about please and thank you.

**HEY PEOPLE I AM HERE TO ASK A SIMPLE FAVOR OF YOU! PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OC'S I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TAKE AS MANY AS POSSIBLE BUT ONLY 22 SPOTS ARE OPEN FOR CONDENDANTS AND 2 SPOTS OPEN FOR ZIM AND LAIN'S STYLESTS!**

**HURRY AND GET YOUR OC'S IN AFTER YOU READ THIS!**

**BTW THIS STOR IS GOING TO CONTINUE ONCE I GET SOME OC'S PEOPLE!**

**JUST SEND ME A DISRICPTION AND A BIO WITH THE DISTRICT NUMBER HERE ARE THE OPEN DISTRICTS**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D1**

**1 PERSON FROM D2 (Tak is being Clove btw)**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D3**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D4**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D5**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D6**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D7 **

**2 PEOPLE FROM D8**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D9**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D10**

**2 PEOPLE FROM D11**

**DISRICT 12 CONDENDANTS ARE ZIM AND LAIN**

**YOU ONLY HAVE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THESE SPOTS ARE TAKEN SO PLEASE HURRY**

**THANKS**

**The author of this EPIC book ~ Irkengirl28 **


	6. Chapter 6: A new enime

I awoke to Miz thrashing my body around. "Come on, Lian! We've got to get a move on because today is a big, big day!" she cheered. Ugh, I know I usually wake up early but, 4:30 to get ready for something is not my cup of tea at the moment.

I got out of my pajamas and into just a tee shirt and sweat pants. I trudged into the dining room where breakfast was laid out onto the table.

From across the room, I could see Zim wasn't too happy about getting up either. He sat next to me as Miz came out of Zim's room, not looking to happy.

"Zim!" she yelled holding up a pair if boxer shorts. "Leaving your underwear around is not something you are supposed to do!"

Zim snickered evilly. And I, myself, couldn't help but smile.

I couldn't even think about what he must do at home. I heard that his SIR unit was a tad bit like mine. Very perky and random. Except that mine was very picky, while Zim's eats almost anything that he thinks is edible.

"Anyways," Miz continued, exiting from Zim's room. (She must've put his boxers in a hamper or something.) "Today, you two are going to meet your stylists. They already made your costumes for The Showing tonight!"

I never liked the costumes that those people came up with. They're just like Miz. Except, they might be reasonable and make you something awesome to represent our district. But you got to be lucky to get that kind of person.

Soon Miz leaded us into a room with odd looking light, with odd looking people to match. There were weird gadgets everywhere you looked. Like my old lab that I had before all of this had to happen.

"Hello..? Mir, were here!" Miz called.

A female irken with a pink and a blue eye came up from behind. Her purple cape flipping in the draft when she hurried over to us.

"Hey!" she greeted us.

"Hi, Mir!" Miz said running over to the odd looking irken and hugged. "This is my sister, Mir. She will be your stylist. ZIM STOP PLAYING WITH THAT!" I looked over to Zim. He was playing with a buzzing contraption that I've never seen.

I rolled my eyes. He's acting like a smeet. I thought. Not very good to do when you are around things that you don't even know what they are.

"Well," Miz started. "I'll leave you guys with Mir. Oh, and Zim, don't touch anything if you don't know what it is." She walked away leaving us with Mir as she said.

"So, you must be the contendants from District 12." Mir said.

I nodded. Zim was looking at the floor. Thank gosh he wasn't touching anything.

"And I saw that you volunteered for your SIR unit." Mir replied. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"Well, I should show you your costumes for The Showing tonight." She says ushering us to follow her.

We were lead into a room where flashy clothes were hung on a huge rack its length lead us all the way across the room. Every now and then, you'd see a number on the racks bar. Marking which district the clothes were made for.

Our set was all the way at the end of the long bar, marked with a 12.

Mir took out two outfits with a cloth over them and walks away telling Zim to come with her. I think she was going to let Zim in on the costume before me. Or it's just normal to have the male dress first.

After a few hours, the door opened again. A hand beckoned me into the room and I obeyed.

Mir was in the room holding up the cloth covered clothing.

"Ok," she began. "Here's the outfit you will wear tonight. You are not allowed to try it on. But I will let you have a look." She put her hand at the bottom of the cloth and bringing it up slowly. Underneath was a slick black suit with odd looking ruffles.

In a different kind of way, it looked beautiful. "It does more, but I'll show you that tonight." Mir pulled the cloth over the outfit and handed it to me. "Put in your closet."

As I walked away from her I met Zim in the hall. "Hey, did you see the costume?" Zim asked holding up the clothes.

"Yeah, I did." I reply.

"What do you think of it?"

"Plane, but Mir said that there is something else to the costume."

"She told me that too."

"What do you think it does?" I asked. There was a long pause while Zim was thinking.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tonight." He said as we finally came to our penthouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

The night finally came. It didn't take long, really. I got into the costume and walked to Miz, who was standing by the door waiting for Zim.

"Zim!" she called. "Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

I didn't understand that she said that we'd be late. We had about 10 hours to kill. Finally Zim came out of his room in the costume.

"Hey, you look good in black, Lian." Zim said as we were walking to the room with the weird contraptions.

"Yeah, thanks. You do, too." I replied.

"Sure, I guess." I could now tell that he didn't have to much self confidence. I took pity on him. I don't even think that he think that he will win.

We came to Mir with some other crazy looking people. "Lian, Zim this is your prep team, they will get you ready for the show."

Make up was put on the both of us. There were about 10 layers of the stuff on my face. But when it was done, I looked prettier than I thought I would look. Zim looked nice too.

We were taken to the final prep room. Where all of the contenders and their team were.

"Ok, are you guys ready to see the final touch of your costume?" Mir asked. Zim and I nodded. "Ok." One of the team members gave Mir some kind of torch. "Alright, this is fake fire, so it won't burn you or get to hot. Are you ready?"

We gave a nod in approval.

I left the sight of me catching on fire and looked around at the other contendants. They all looked tougher than me. But one was glaring at me. His dark, magenta eyes looking at me and Zim. I shook my head and look the other way. Until my eyes met a little irken. With bright red eyes, looking at the other contendants like I was doing. She looked like she would be a great ally.

"OK!" an irken yelled from in front of the room. "LINE UP THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey people!**

**I know it took me a little while to update my story. I have gotten a few OC's but I still need a little more to continue. Here are the OC's I have so far and their districts:**

**Ziltch district 2**

**NickI District 11**

**That's all that I have at the moment District 2 is filled and so is 12.**

**We have a lot of openings left, so please comment your OC! :P**


End file.
